in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach
|parents = Queen Toadstool (mother) King Toadstool (father)|country = United States of America Mushroom Kingdom|house = 739 Keyway Street Princess Peach's Castle|birthplace = Mushroom Kingdom|eyes = Blue|hair = Blond|hobbies = Playing videogames, racing, sports|abilities = Floating, agileness, healing|favcolor = Pink|member = The Locked Room Gang|username = @ItsPeachy_SMB|nationality = Mushroomish|status = Alive|interests = Pink things|loveinterests =Mario |skin = Fair|aliases = Princess Peachy|relationship = With Mario|weight = Medium|heirloom = Her crown|affiliation = The Mushroom Kingdom|universe = IaLR Universe|planet = Earth}}Princess Peach Sandra Toadstool II 'is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach is the love-interest of Mario. She is also friends with Daisy, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette. She serves as the lead female in the ''Mario ''series. She first appeared in The Room of Super Mario Galaxy. History Pre-Locked Rooms Peach was the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. One time, she moved to Echo Creek, in a house in the suburbs. It is unknown how she got into the rooms, but there are rumors that she was kidnapped and taken to the Rooms, or wandered in the forest and got sucked into the entrance. She was then kidnapped by Bowser, but was later rescued by the gang. She entered the Rooms again with the gang, in Season 2. Season 1 Peach was a captive in The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, but didn't have much of a role. Season 2 Peach made a major appearance in Season 2. In "Humanimation", she is shown to be good in plucking Vegetables, and demonstrates it. In "Mass Attack", she and her clones were able to knock out and defeat Shatter, despite being kind of weak. Personality Peach is classy, kind, clever, sociable and adventurous. She has a warm heart and often acts unselfishly, putting her friends, loved ones and citizens ahead of herself, and apologizes excessively for getting into trouble. She even shows concern and compassion towards her enemies. She often acts as a peacemaker. While gentle by nature, Peach is also strong-willed and can hold her own.https://www.mariowiki.com/Princess_Peach#Personality While she occasionally seems naive, she is generally level-headed and expresses more common sense than those around her. She is practical and generous to a fault. She also has a feisty side. Besides sports, Peach is also into ballroom dancing, video games and gardening, and seems to enjoy exploring and trying new things. Powers and abilities While not very strong physically, she makes up for it in technique and skill, and she is also revealed to be fast and agile as well. She is also shown to be very graceful, often embellishing attacks and victory scenes alike with elegant movements, twirls and dances. She also has the unique ability to float in mid-air, and can also use her her parasol to achieve this effect or slow her falls.https://www.mariowiki.com/Princess_Peach#Powers_and_abilities Peach is has impressive healing abilities. Additionally, her final smash, Peach Blossom puts her opponents to sleep. Peach has a powerful special attack called the Peach Bomber, where hip-checking her opponents engulfs them in an explosion. In general, however, Peach's magic abilities and powers usually involve hearts, not bombs. Besides hearts alone, Peach will sometimes use the power of love to combat her opponents. Outfits Peach wears different outfits for different occasions. As of now, she has 6 outfits. * '''Regular gown '- Peach wears a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem. The dress has a sapphire brooch, set in gold on Peach's chest, and she wears round earrings of the same color. Her crown is golden with four jewels: two rubies and two sapphires. She wears white evening gloves beyond elbow-length, deep pink high heels, and in some games, has a white petticoat under her gown. * '''Plain clothes - Peach wears this usually when in Echo Creek. She wears a pink tee, a pink sleeveless jacket, white Capri pants and pink sneakers. She doesn't wear gloves, nor her crown. * Sports '''- Her outfit is a pink tank top and shorts with white accents, similar to Princess Daisy's usual sports garb; in both cases, she uses white bobby socks and red-and-pink tennis shoes, and retains her characteristic blue brooch, earrings and her crown. * '''Winter - Peach wears a pink sleeveless mini dress with a white trim around the bottom, and darker pink leggings and sleeves, and white gloves and ankle boots. * Biker suit - Peach wears a primarily white jumpsuit when riding motorbikes, with a pink scarf, belt, boots, gloves, and other pink detailing, including a heart-shaped pattern on her back. * Swimsuit/Gymnastics - Peach wears a light pink leotard with dark pink stripes on the sides. Trivia *Peach's look is from Super Smash Bros. 4. *Peach is more anatomically realistic than she is in the Mario series games. Her head is a bit smaller and she is slightly taller than she normally is in the Mario series. *Peach has a blue-gemmed ring on her left middle finger. The only time she has ever been seen wearing a ring in the Mario series is in Super Mario Sunshine, though even then the ring is a different color (red) and worn on the opposite hand. *Peach's birthday is the release date of New Super Mario Bros. Wii (which takes place in her birthday), minus the year. *''In a Locked Room's Peach is based off Peach from the ''Mario games, Peach from the Smash Bros. games, Peach from TheBourgyman's "The 3 Little Princesses" comic, and some of her roleplayer's headcanon. *Peach is 's favorite character of JeloJellyJam. **She is also one of JeloJellyJam's favorite characters to roleplay as. Character/Fanon Info * Peach owns a house in the Echo Creek suburbs, to the left of Jelo's house. ** Her neighbors are Jelo and Daisy. * She owns a pink muscle car (Badwagon with Slim wheels). * Peach has a driver's license that was issued on August 11, 2010, and will expire on August 11, 2025. It also shows that Peach's full name is "Peach Sandra Toadstool". * Peach has won the Echo Creek Meatloaf Competition 11 times in a row, making her the Meatloaf Queen of 2008. She becomes Meatloaf Queen again in 2017. * She knows all the recipes for cake by heart. Pretty insane, considering there are a lot of varieties of cake. ** Speaking of cake, did you know she sometimes mixes up cake mix with cement mix? Explains why Less T. changed his name to "T. Tless" (geddit?) after Peach gave him those muffins. * Peach is a skilled fighter, although her weaponry is a bit odd. A frying pan and a throw-pillow? Really? * She doesn't like Prince Fluff after many murder attempts. References Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Mario characters Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Intelligent Category:Alive Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam